Tears of Temptation
by Eclipsedlove
Summary: YuurixConrad, rated M for future chapters, reviews are welcome! final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters or any thing like that!

A/N; This is a conrad and Yuuri pairing writen and dedicated to Kaleysmoops, I hope you enjoy! 3

Conrad watched the young black haired king pitch his baseball high into the air, he and Greta watched the small leather package fly up to the sun and back down. The girl had tried to catch it but, fell over when the ball flew behind the sun. By the time the ball had returned to earth both boy and girl had fallen down with laughter. Seeing the young man act so childishly brought a small smile to the on looking brunets face.

Greta got up to retrieve the ball and bring it to Yuuri, when she reached the toy however Conrad saw her stop suddenly and look to the sky. Black clouds had swiftly taken the place of the shining sun. Small tears began to seep from the bellowing bellies of the massive clouds. Greta ran for shelter under one of the verandas, but Yuuri still sat with his hands supporting him from behind, looking into the dark sky, with a beautiful smile present on his lips. He began to laugh and threw his hands up in to the air to greet he rain. Greta yelled from under the veranda for Yuuri to come out of the rain, but the boy didn't seem to hear her. Frustrated, the girl rolled her small hands into fists and screamed that she was going to find Wolfram and left her king to get soaked.

Conrad watched Yuuri a moment longer before deciding to go and join him. The rain hit his head and shoulders, darkening small circles into his uniform. He placed his fist to his forehead to protect his eyes from his sopping hair.

"Majesty! What on Earth are you doing?"

"Conrad, you're getting wet, why didn't you stay over there?" Conrad didn't really know why he ran into the rain, he had been content just watching his beloved god-child sit in the rain from were he was, but something pulled him into the weather. So he childishly responded, "I asked you first!"

Yuuri simply laughed at the older man and replied, "The sky is crying." He returned his gaze to the black sky above him.

"That's apparent Yuuri but why are you sitting in the middle of its tears?"

"It saw how much fun Greta and I were having and it got jealous when we couldn't throw the ball high enough for it to play too. So, it began to cry, Greta just got a new dress and ran away from its tears," switching his attention away from Conrad and back to the sky he yelled, "but I'm still hear sky, so you don't have to cry any more!"

Slightly confused about how a grown boy could have such thoughts Conrad sighed, but he didn't argue. Instead, he sat down next to Yuuri. The demon king looked quite surprised that his company was going to stay, but just the same, he smiled even wider than before. He scooted closer to Conrad and continued to yell nonsensical affirmations to the pouring sky. Conrad bowed his head to look at Yuuri, with a smile of his own, laughing to himself at how beautiful the boy looked completely drenched.

Suddenly, the sky flared in white light, screaming with a clash of thunder. Yuuri hid his face in his hands; instinctively Conrad embraced the boy and hugged him close to his chest. The ringing in their ears had just begun to fade when a new flash accompanied by a boom lit up the sky. Yuuri clung tighter to his saviors embrace, beginning to shake.

Conrad lifted Yuuri bridle-style and ran him over to the door way he had vacated earlier. He was about to set the demon king down before realized that the boy was still clinging tightly around his neck. Conrad hugged Yuuri tighter in an effort to easy his shivering. He continued to walk into Covenant Castle with out any particular destination, only to get his young master safe with in its walls.

He reluctantly decided to walk in the direction of Yuuri's room, not yet ready to part with Yuuri but, he saw it as the best idea for the king to just go to bed. Yuuri, however, tightened his hold around Conrad's neck.

"What's wrong?" Conrad asked, worried something else had upset Yuuri.

"I don't want to go back yet," Yuuri mumbled in to Conrad's ear.

"But why, you can take a bath and have Wolfram comfort you. It will make you feel better to go back," Conrad couldn't believe he had just passed off Yuuri to Wolfram! He felt even worse when he saw the hurt look on Yuuri's sweet face.

"But you'll leave me, won't you?" he asked in a timid, child like voice.

Conrad was a little taken aback by the question. "Not if you don't wish me to," he replied coolly.

"You want to leave me though…" he trailed off in disappointment.

Conrad sighed, the truth was he wanted nothing more than to strip the boy right there and warm his cold skin against Yuuri's and spend the rest of the night wrapped with in his arms, but there was no way Conrad could bring himself to say this out loud to the king. Instead, he replied with a countering question, "Don't you want to see Wolfram?" he almost had to bite his tongue on the question in attempt to finish forcing it out.

"Don't change the subject. You don't want to stay with me do you? Conrad, I just," he paused and nudged his face against the sensitive junction between neck and shoulder of Conrad's arm. "I want to stay with you Conrad; I'm not ready to let you go tonight."

Conrad stopped dead in his tracks, bewildered at how forward Yuuri was being. The burnet had never heard the reserved boy say any thing so selfish. The demon king blushed knowing just how selfish he was being, but little did he know that he had just made Conrad the happiest man in either of their worlds.

"I would be pleased to stay with you, you're majesty," he said trying not to sound too exited. Yuuri slowly raised his head as to see Conrad, "Really?"

Conrad gave him a beautiful smile, "Of course not." Yuuri beamed sweetly, as a small blush began to dust his soft cheeks. It was a wonderful moment, Yuuri was afraid of speaking, in fear of ruining it, but all of the sudden a violent sneeze attacked him. When he recovered he heard Conrad chuckling at him, "It's not funny," he whined in a nasally voice. "I think that bath would do you go though," as the words left Conrad's lips a wonderful idea popped into his mind that he couldn't help but share with the king, "Why don't we take one together." Yuuri's blushed gained another hue of red, but he nodded shyly and resumed his tight grip around Conrad's shoulders as he was carried off to the bath.


	2. Chapter 2

to every one who sent me replies and support, thank you, to those of you who waited for me to post again i'm very sorry for taking soooo long, and tothose of you who forgot about this story and got a reminder in your e-mail Suprise! i didn't die! anyway i do have so bad news, i used to write thses stories for a friend of mine, but well things happen and to put it simply i wont be following kkm and this may very well be my last kkm story, i have an outline for one more yuuri wolfram, and will write it if enough people contact me but other wise i will add 1 more chapter to this story and be done. :(

this chapter has some guy guy action so please leave if thats not your thing

as usual i don't own anything related to this story

Yuuri turned in small circles of shy confusion on the cold marble of the elaborate bathroom. He held his towel around himself, trying not to look in the direction of the other man. He could hear Conrad behind him rummaging through a case of scented shampoos and soaps. Finally, when Yuuri thought that there was enough steam in the room he turned to see what his companion was doing.

Conrad was moving toward the swimming pool sized tub, with a bundle of bathing accessories. These luxuries had been available to Yuuri before but whenever the maids offered to show him how to use them they always wanted to accompany him to the bathing room, so Yuuri ended up leaving them in giggling, blushing heap on the dressing room floor.

Yuuri began to follow Conrad to the waters edge when Yuuri realized the closer he got to Conrad the less dense the mist from the bath became. The fine sculpted lines of Conrad's toned body came in to view. Hours of sword training had done wonderful things for the brunet's body. Yuuri watched taut muscle slide beneath russet skin. The muscles of his arm were defined delicately from his shoulders to his wrists.

Conrad arranged the scented items near the edge of the tub before gracefully slipping into the water. Slowly at first and unaware of his actions Yuuri inched forward closer to Conrad. Before he realized it he was standing directly over the other man, and even though the water was a deep blue Yuuri could still see what was beneath it. Conrad's tight abs were contracted in the warmth of the water, his thighs were perfect and smooth. But what attracted Yuuri's boyish attention the most was the size of Conrad's

"Won't you join me?" Conrad had turned around to find Yuuri blushing beautifully behind him. The top of the boy's chest was exposed slightly behind the towel he was holding. Conrad turned away abruptly to hide his own blush. When Yuuri saw Conrad turn away from him he could only assume the worst, and that his godfather had caught him staring provocatively at him. Panic began to pump into his heart; he took a small step backward. But Conrad sensed his hesitation and repeated his invitation, "I don't like bathing alone, so I was quite happy to have none other than his majesty joining me. So I hope you haven't changed you're mind on me?"

Conrad was surprised how in control he had kept his voice, considering the things he was feeling being pumped through is body. He heard Yuuri's small shuffled steps come back behind him. Dropping his towel, Yuuri dipped his toes in to test the water, and try to take his mind off Conrad's body. He slipped in a few feet away from the brunet. He looked down at the water, as did Conrad. They sat in an awkward silence until Yuuri couldn't take it any more. He looked over his shoulder at the line of soaps, 'I'm sitting in a royal tub with the most beautiful man of the land, hell, I'm going to make this enjoyable!'

He clenched his fist cutely and furrowed his eyebrows. Out of the corner of his eye Conrad saw Yuuri's small revelation and smiled to himself, hoping they could only be wishing for the same thing. Yuuri reached over Conrad and grabbed a twisted, glass bottle holding a purple liquid. He held it in front his face and swirled the contents around and around.

"It's a body scrub, you're highness," Conrad explained.

"Oh," he uncorked it and took a small whiff. A smell of delicate lavender over took his sense. 'How wonderful this would smell upon Conrad's skin.' The young boy blushed deeply at the thought, but distracted himself from the growing sensation between his legs by pouring some of the liquid unto his palm. Putting the bottle down, and rubbing his hands together to make suds. After lathering his hands he was presented with a huge decision; would he use the soap on himself and put on a pretty show for Conrad, or does he dare try and wash his beloved god-father. The battle waging with in his mind was displayed all over his face for Conrad to see.

The older man smiled again, he took the bottle Yuuri had put down and poured some unto his own hands. He bubbled his soap and nervously hesitating for only a moment, he placed his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. The first instant of the touch the boy tensed, the sensation between his legs increasing with the shivers Conrad's touch caused him to feel rush down his spine.

Conrad felt the changes take place in Yuuri's body, but not yet ready to let go of the youths ivory skin. Conrad rubbed his palms down Yuuri's back, spreading a thick soapy trail down the maoh's back, to his hips, and then some. With the intense sensations, Yuuri had felt on the lonely nights he spent, with only his coarse hand and the mere thought of his Conrad; the heat he felt below his belly became unmanageable and Yuuri leaned forward on impulse and gasped as his erect cock touched the rough texture of the tub. Yuuri's fast actions startled the brunet, he quickly with drew his hands away, blushing a deep crimson, he brought a soapy hand to his face as to hide his shame.

The absence of his god-father's touch caused a painful emptiness through out Yuuri's entire body. He wiped around to see Conrad turned away from him, covering his red face with his lathered hand, "You highness, please forgive me, for I have severally over stepped my boundaries by touching the royal body, and for that I-"

SPLAT Yuuri had thrown his excess soap at Conrad making him stop in mid sentence. Conrad had been so open to him just moments before, and then having him speak in such an impersonal way all of the sudden caused Yuuri to prove, in a physical manor, just how appalling it is to have Conrad address him in such a way.

Conrad, completely taken aback stared wide eyed Yuuri, not knowing what to say. Yuuri watched with a chilling stare waiting for Conrad to justify his actions. When Conrad did nothing Yuuri felt his cheeks grow hot in the silence, 'Say something, Yuuri, anything,' he mentally smacked himself for making such a rash move. He felt as if he were about to die when suddenly he felt hot water splash his averted face.

He shot his eyes back to look through his now sopping bangs, back at Conrad who was smiling wickedly at him. Sputtering at Conrad Yuuri wiped his eyes, "What the hell!?"

Conrad watched the boy wipe away the water that was dripping down his face, and as he watched something pent up inside the brunet broke and began to flood his heart.

"You're highness, I've always been one to accept what ever punishment that was given to me, but today," he moved closer to the boy and put a hand on his cheek, "today my sweet king, I feel like being bad." Yuuri's eyes grew wide. 'Did such a thing really leave the lips of my god-father?'

Under the sheer influence of his own emotions Conrad placed his wet mouth upon the parted lips of the boy beneath him. Unable to think, Yuuri fell into the arms that had snaked around his form, feeling the heat that left Conrad's mouth shoot straight through his body to his still, ever, hard erection.

Conrad had not the slightest idea what havoc his long awaited kiss was doing to poor Yuuri's body. As Conrad move his experienced tongue into the hot cavern of Yuuri's the younger boy placed his hands on Conrad's strong chest. Conrad pulled him closer once he felt the timid touch. Yuuri, dazed now due to the heat of the tub and lack of oxygen, let his hips turn into Conrad's.

When Yuuri's hips rubbed against Conrad's legs he let out an airy moan of pleasure, feeling heat of another's skin caress his aching cock. Conrad hummed a laugh into Yuuri's mouth. Embarrassed, Yuuri tried to push away and apologize, but Conrad was not yet done with him. He held him tight, and breathed into his ear, "It's alright. Let me help you with that."

Conrad pushed Yuuri against the wall of the tub, with one hand on his chest, and the other began to make its way up his left thigh. Yuuri continued to moan and squirm when Conrad's hand danced around the sensitive skin between his legs. The brunet kept his hand firmly on Yuuri's chest, feeling as it tightened every time he drew breath, and how his hear rate increased when ever Conrad's hands drew close to his manhood.

"Conrad, stop te-teasing," he cried.

"Only a little longer, koi," Conrad smirked.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out!" whining now Yuuri looked up to Conrad with pleading eyes. The older man looked into the deep black depths of Yuuri's eyes, right into his soul, and seeing the absolute desire hidden their, he placed a small, chaste kiss on Yuuri's lips before finally, full handedly grasping his hardened member and quickly bringing him.

The young boy's screams echoed off the walls of the large hall. Conrad was held entirely captivated by Yuuri's face, graced with total pleasure. He came down from his orgasm and collapsed exhausted into Conrad's waiting embrace. His head rested on Conrad's strong shoulder, Yuuri felt him whisper, more than he heard, "I hope you know, I'm not done with you yet my love."

Smiling against Yuuri's skin he took the Maoh's hand and placed it upon his own heated cock. With a small smile Yuuri closed his eyes, allowing canard to lift him, and murmured, "Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

as usual i don't own anything from kkm and this is he smut chapter so leave if you don't like boy sex

Okay darlings this is it, the final chapter I've made you wait so long for, and my final kkm piece. Thank you for all the kkm support. xoxoxoxox

Lying on his back Yuuri moaned as Conrad planted hot kisses all over his sweating body, occasionally the brunet would massage Yuuri's rosy nipples to make him cry out.

"Conrad, I t-t-told you no teasing!"

"But it makes you so hot," the brunet whispered against the kings neck. "Would you rater I no touch it at all?" Conrad asked sitting up and exposing his king's body to the cold air of his bedroom. Looking down Conrad took in the sight of the boy beneath him. His black eyes were squeezed shut, his pale chest was heaving slightly, and pink nipples stimulated, sweat glistened down his stomach all the way to his weeping erection. "Beautiful," he murmured.

"Aah, Conrad no, please…" unable to for coherent sentences Yuuri squirmed between his god father's thighs. "Then tell me what you want your majesty, give me orders," the older man smiled wickedly. Yuuri moaned in frustration, he'd been so close to his second orgasm. Relaxing some of his muscle's he let the effect of Conrad's words set in. He blushed in embarrassment, "Conrad, you already know what I want," he said shyly.

"Aa, well maybe I've forgotten," Conrad smirked, "I guess you'll have to spell it out for me."

'WHAT!?' Yuuri blushed like mad. It was embarrassing enough what was already being done to him, he didn't know if he was capable of actually telling Conrad how to pleasure him. No, that was too much…

"Here, I'll start you off," Conrad bent down close to Yuuri's ear and whispered, "I want o put my cock inside your body and fuck you until you can't walk." This side of Conrad had clearly leaked into his younger brother, because Wolfram had said this to his king one night and to Yuuri's horror followed through. He only hopped Conrad would be able to live up to his younger brother.

"Well then hurry up and do it!" Yuuri stammered feeling blood returning to hiss finger tips while he thought of Wolfram.

"Oh, so you'll be totally fine if I penetrate you this instant?" Conrad asked dumbly. Yuuri scowled at him finally realizing Conrad didn't just want a guideline he wanted instructions. As Yuuri contemplated on how to get himself out of this he saw an idea flicker behind his god father's warm gaze. "Better yet, why don't you show me?" If Yuuri's heart had stopped the first time Conrad challenged Yuuri it exploded now.

Taking Yuuri's hand Conrad began to slowly suck on his first three fingers. Wetting the boy's fingers to his liking Conrad let go and backed off for the second time with a smug look on his face. Yuuri stared at him wide eyed. Did Conrad actually expect Yuuri to prepare himself in front of Conrad!? No, surely not. But then why…

As Yuuri silently questioned his god father's actins he felt the blood leave his cock, without Conrad to stimulate him he was going back to normal. Scowling at Conrad Yuuri complied, "Fine," he bent forward on his elbows reaching behind himself with his wet hand. He'd felt wolfram do this several times before so he knew what he was doing. Slowly he pushed one finger in wincing a little and the feel, he hated this part, and he hated it even more now that he had to do it himself. 'In and out Yuuri, that's it,' he mentally coaxed himself on. He pushed harder now with two fingers looking for the spot that would bring all the heat back to his cock. Moaning with frustration he was unable to reach it, but he felt his body give to his fingers. He glanced up at Conrad to tell him he was ready for his fucking, but he lost his words when he saw his gad father.

Conrad was astonished that Yuuri would do such a thing just to make love to him. He really hadn't expected Yuuri to comply, but couldn't stop the boy when he had agreed. Now Conrad watched as the demon king prepared his body for his god father. Conrad let his hand fall to his own dick, squeezing the tip. When Yuuri looked up at him with his fevered eye's Conrad moaned and closed his own eyes trying to contain himself, feeling his body becoming hotter Conrad looked back at his king, "Yuuri,…"

"Please Conrad," was all Yuuri could mutter. Conrad took Yuuri's hips in his hands. Steadying himself above the boy he leaned forward to Yuuri's ear, "You know, I love you so much more than any one else in either of our worlds Yuuri." With that Conrad eased himself in to the boys welcoming heat. Yuuri buried his face in the silken sheets of the bed to stifle his scream of pleasure. When Conrad was finally all the way in he kissed the base of Yuuri's neck, "I hope your ready, because I've held back as long as I can."

Conrad pulled his hips out and thrust back in; again and again he claimed Yuuri's body as his own. The young boy moaned and whimpered in ecstasy as the man he loved fucked him senseless. Time after time Conrad entered Yuuri but still didn't come, when Yuuri reached his limit, he whispered to Conrad, "Wait," the older man stopped slowly, "I want to face you." Conrad smiled and pulled out of the boy to reposition. Yuuri placed a hand on each of Conrad's shoulders. The older man was surprised but didn't protest. He fell back on the bed Yuuri startled his hips. Looking down at the man he loved and with complete seriousness Yuuri said, "I'm going to bring you inside of me."

He placed his entrance at Conrad's zenith and fell back feeling the warmth of Conrad inside him Yuuri couldn't stop the tears, he felt complete with Conrad, he loved Conrad. Moving awkwardly at first Yuuri moved up and down along Conrad when Yuuri found a pace Conrad began thrusting his hips to meet Yuuri's. Together they quickened their rocking.

Watching Yuuri work so hard for him filled Conrad with heat; he watched as Yuuri started panting heavily and then felt the hot inner walls of the boy's body begin to contract around his member. Pleasure began to rack the older man's body and he watched his young lover come, feeling his wet cum set on his chest Conrad let go, thrusting once more into the welcoming body his orgasm took hold.

Yuuri felt Conrad's hot liquid fill him as he watched his god father leave reality. "I love you," whispered the young king. He maximized Conrad, moving just enough to send a few more waves of lesser pleasure to the older man until Yuuri couldn't stay on top any more. He fell forward in to Conrad's arms. The older man held him close, waiting until his breathing evened out a little. He nestled is face in the bend of Yuuri's neck taking in the king's raw sent. "I love you," he whispered.

They drift off to sleep together dreaming of the future they would be sharing now. The past behind them, forever, they knew that love would bring them complete happiness and wash away the darkest clouds as long as they were still together.

To every one who's supported my kkm fic's thank you I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of tears of temptation, I would never have kept it up if it weren't for you. i


End file.
